


Apocalypse

by catboxjellyfish



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanSoo - Freeform, Fluff, Happy halloween, I Don't Even Know, M/M, One Shot, Until the very end, Zombies?, and it is cute!, but I put a warning you don't have to read it if you don't want to, it's supposed to be cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 03:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12573212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboxjellyfish/pseuds/catboxjellyfish
Summary: My lips, your lips, apocalypse."Who would you want to be with when the zombie apocalypse comes?"





	Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Apocalypse by CigaretteS After Sex  
> https://youtu.be/sElE_BfQ67s

_"Who would you want to be with when the zombie apocalypse comes?"_

\---

Inside the dark theatre, a wave of gory zombies charges at the main characters running desperately away from them on the large screen. Already squished side by side without a sliver of a gap in between them, Kyungsoo feels Chanyeol’s tense body press even closer. He also hears a tiny whine, much like the noise a scared puppy would make, sounds from beside him. Causally, he peers to his left and his boyfriend’s pale, horrified face comes into view and it reminds him of the tragic figure in ‘The Scream’ painting. Biting into his plump bottoms lips with all his might, Kyungsoo manages to choke back a burst of laughter. He wants to cackle so badly at how funny and adorable his terrified boyfriend looks right now. But he won't because he also knows how much effort Chanyeol has made to accompany him to this movie. This was perhaps the hardest thing Chanyeol has done this year, and Kyungsoo is almost proud of him. Almost.

When it comes to the social phenomenon of humans scaring themselves shitless for fun, Kyungsoo isn't the exemplary model of fearlessness but he can handle his fair share of frights. He prefers not to venture into haunted houses unless forced to or being bribed to, however, he does enjoy the occasional horror movies around Halloween time, especially the ones that feature zombies. In Kyungsoo’s opinion, a zombie apocalypse is far more fictional and less likely to happen than say, a haunting or knowing a psychopath. His reasoning is that if being undead is actually plausible then shouldn’t it have happened already? That logic may not be entirely sound but nonetheless, it definitely made the zombie movies far more entertaining to him than scary. Sure, the graphic gore and blood can be horrific and absolutely disgusting, but is it actually scary? Kyungsoo will answer with a deadpan face that no, the undead is no more horrifying than late payments to credit card bills.

Chanyeol, on the other hand, as Kyungsoo had gradually learned about, is much less apt at handling horror movies, whether it is a zombie flick or not. In fact, Chanyeol cannot handle anything scary at all. Kyungsoo suspects that it’s because there are just too many things his jittery boyfriend is frightened of. Ranging from roaring zombies hungry for human brains to innocent bees trying to make a living harvesting pollens, an assortment of fictional and nonfictional, living beings or inanimate objects can make Chanyeol scream, screech, shriek, whimper, or shout incoherent phrases out of surprise. It isn’t that the gentle giant of a man doesn’t have any bravery, Kyungsoo would deny that flat out, but it does appear that Chanyeol is easily startled. Such as now, as he belts out a loud scream at the deliberate and predictable scare scene.

Gulping hard, Kyungsoo tries to rid of the ringing in his ears from his anxious boyfriend’s booming voice. Subconsciously, he tilts his head away from the clinging figure latched onto his left arm with death grips and turns his attention back to the movie. The main characters have just narrowly escaped the mob of undead and it seems like they will survive. The plotline is a little cliche but Kyungsoo appreciates the hopeful ending because why not? He, like most people in this theatre, is rooting for the humans to win against the undead.

As the movie nears the end and the main characters give their final effort to escape the zombie-infested city, a thought pops into Kyungsoo’s mind: what if he and Chanyeol are caught in a zombie apocalypse like the movie characters? Would they survive and for how long? Almost immediately, his brain provides the obvious answer and Kyungsoo cannot help but heave a dry chuckle. Sneaking another peek at his extremely uneasy boyfriend who is still stuck to him like hot glue, Kyungsoo sighs quietly: Of course they wouldn’t survive, he doubts that they can even make it pass a week.  

Frankly and completely unapologetic, Kyungsoo has no faith in Chanyeol’s ability to stay alive and well in a zombie apocalypse. He has no faith because he has come to know his boyfriend too well: even if the clumsy giant doesn’t die from getting bit by a zombie, he probably will die from something ridiculous, like falling and cracking his head while running away, or maybe getting caught accidentally in an explosion. Kyungsoo does not mean to offend but he’d say Chanyeol’s chance to survive a zombie apocalypse is as high as an egg surviving through a rollercoaster ride uncracked. As for himself, Kyungsoo thinks he’d probably have a better chance at surviving than his unfortunate boyfriend.

‘But why would you still want to be around if Chanyeol is gone?’

A voice whispers in Kyungsoo’s head out of nowhere and it freezes him to his spot. All at once, the loud sound effects from the movie seem to quiet and all that Kyungsoo can hear are his heartbeats and the heartbeats pressed firmly against the side of his left arm. Thumping loudly and rapidly, the racing hearts pronounced his and Chanyeol’s existence and closeness to him as clear as the day and as certain as the sun. Kyungsoo has never felt so close to Chanyeol than now, even though they are in a theatre surrounded by a crowd of people and overwhelmed by sounds of zombies groaning and gunfire roaring. Then as he slowly turned to look at his boyfriend, as Chanyeol’s scared face comes fully into his view, something clicks inside of Kyungsoo.

Suddenly, he knows.

_"Who would you want to be with when the zombie apocalypse comes?"_

Baekhyun had asked him this question before. At the time, Kyungsoo did not have an answer nor did he gave it much thought. He simply blinked a couple of times before replying: "Don’t know and don’t care because it won’t happen.”  

However, if Baekhyun is here to ask him the same question again, Kyungsoo would now reply with a fond smile blooming on his face while pointing to the teary, whimpering next to him: “Him, I’d want to be with Park Chanyeol, because I love him.”

\---

When the movie finally ends, the lights turn on and Kyungsoo is released from his boyfriend’s death grip. Shrugging his stiff shoulder and swinging his numb arm gently to gain some feelings back, he follows a visibly more relaxed as well as apologetic Chanyeol out of the theatre. As they make their way home in the quiet night, the feeling in Kyungsoo’s hand gradually returns and he relishes the warmth from their linked hands. Chanyeol’s hand is much bigger than his and just slightly warmer. He could never fully explain it in words but there is something magical about the taller man’s hands. They bring him comfort and a peace of mind. They make him feel loved.

“Hey,” Kyungsoo breaks the cozy silence between them and looks up to meet Chanyeol’s curious gaze, “who would you want to be with when the zombie apocalypse comes?”

“What?” Chanyeol panics a little, clearly still shaken from the movie, “why would there be a zombie apocalypse in real life? Why would you say that??”

Kyungsoo sighs: “It’s a hypothesis. Just answer my question, won’t you?”

Chanyeol shakes his head like a stubborn child and pouts: “No! I don’t want to think about it!” Tightening his hold on his boyfriend’s smaller hand, he turns his attention to the road ahead of him instead. Kyungsoo raises an amused brow. He didn’t think the movie would affect the taller man this much.

However, Chanyeol’s silence only lasts a short moment. “What about you,” he asks, “who’d you want to be with me.”

Stopping in his track and forcing the other man to come to an abrupt stop as well, Kyungsoo locks his dark eyes with Chanyeol’s warm brown orbs. “I’d want to be with you, of course,” he answers sincerely.

For a few second, Chanyeol is quiet before he speaks again, hushed and slow, as if unsure of himself: “But if you’re with me then you might die really early,” he gently runs his thumb over the back of Kyungsoo’s hand, “I don’t think I’d last that long…”

“That’s okay, I don’t mind.”

“But don’t you want to live longer? Don’t you want to survive?”

Under the soft moonlight, a heartfelt smile blossoms on Kyungsoo’s face like a beautiful chrysanthemum in season, pure and forthright. Then stepping closer until their lips are almost touching, he confesses sincerely: “Not without you. I’d rather die with you in the apocalypse than to live on my own.”

With a gust of crisp autumn breeze, the wisps of clouds wrapped around the moon disburse and instantly, the night sky lights up. Kyungsoo gazes into Chanyeol’s widened eyes and he sees the whirlwind of emotions swirling inside the pair of warm brown eyes he loves so much. Without giving another thought, he leans forward and seals their lips. Nothing more needs to be said anymore because all that needed to be said has already been conveyed, in those words, in that sentiment, and in this kiss.

\---

_My lips_

_Your lips_

_Apocalypse_

\---

“So does this means you love me, Kyungsoo?”

“...Shut up, idiot, you’re ruining the mood.”

“Aww, I love you too! I’d gladly die with you, even if it's at the hands of zombies! Even if we are turned into zombies and our guts are taken out and tossed around, I’d still love you!”

“...Please stop talking. And as if I'd let you turn into a zombie.”

"What? You'd kill me??" 

"Yah."

"You'd do that for me??" 

"Yah... because I love you..."

"AWWWWW KYUNGSOO!" 

"SHUT UP!" 

 

**FIN**

 

**!! WARNING!! If you don’t want to be sad, please stop reading here. !!WARNING!!**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_"Who would you want to be with when the zombie apocalypse comes?"_

Unexpected, that question comes into Kyungsoo’s mind as he looks down at Chanyeol’s dying body in his arms. It is hard to believe that a proposition once so innocent is now their reality. Tenderly, Kyungsoo caresses his lover’s forehead in hopes of providing any comfort at all. But deep down, he knows it is all too late. Chanyeol is dying and changing rapidly. It would only be a matter of minutes before he fully transforms into one of the undead that has caused him this insufferable pain.

Outside their temporary hideout, the ominous groans of zombies become louder and closer. Chanyeol opens one eye with great difficulty and bearing the pain of his imminent death, he gently runs a languid hand over Kyungsoo’s bloody cheek. “Leave me behind,” he whispers, “I’m a lost cause. Leave me... and live on…”

Taking a shuddering breath, Kyungsoo blinks away the tears that threaten to fall and he shakes his head defiantly. He won’t leave, never, not for as long as he still loves this man in his arms. As gentle as he can and with as much strength as he can muster, Kyungsoo hugs Chanyeol’s cooling body closer to him until they can feel each other’s pounding heartbeats. Loudly but fading, the heartbeats pronounce their existence as well as announce their eventual goodbye. With each passing second, Kyungsoo can hear his love’s life slip away and it terrifies him. He is not ready to lose Chanyeol yet! He never will be ready.

“Why did you do it?” Kyungsoo mumbles in anguish and he can no longer hold back his tears, “why did you choose to save me instead of yourself?”

Chanyeol blinks slowly and croaks in the other’s sobbing embrace: “Because I love you…”

Such a foolish man and such a foolish act.

“I’m…glad that in the end... you are here... with me…”

In between his silent sobs, Kyungsoo nods feverently and he grips tighter onto the stiffening body in his arms. Pulling away just enough so they can gaze into each other’s eyes one last time, Kyungsoo tries to smile for his love because he knows how much Chanyeol has always loved his smiles. Even if all that he wants to do right now is scream out in pain and to cry out in agony, Kyungsoo forces himself to smile one last time.

As Chanyeol’s last breath escapes his body, Kyungsoo pulls out the knife from the sheath around his waist and he plunges it deep into the taller man’s chest. A gush of black blood oozes from the heart and the undead transformation ceases. Motionless and lifeless, Chanyeol lies silently in his love’s arms with a peaceful smile on his face. For a long while, Kyungsoo stared at his love’s corpse in the darkness as he listens to the zombies outside getting closer and closer. Gradually, his lips curl into a small smile and he begins to nuzzle Chanyeol’s cold body against his tear-stained cheeks. This is the end but he has no regrets. He will fulfill his promise. Pressing a chaste kiss on Chanyeol’s purple lips, Kyungsoo relishes the familiar taste of his lover one last time. Then with a swift move, he slices open his throat with the knife.

_“I’d rather die with you in the apocalypse than to live on my own… because I love you.”_

**_RIP_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> YOU WERE WARNED OF THE LAST PART OKAY??
> 
> Leave a comment if you'd like. Happy Halloween!


End file.
